Fairy Tail The Secret Guild Arc: Chapter 9
by Korro
Summary: The battle between Wendy and Rei reaches it's final moments. Who will win?
Fairy Tail The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 9

The large beast stands tall over Wendy; one of the dragon's mouth opens up. We hear Rei's voice say, "What's wrong, I thought you were used to seeing a dragon before? Let's really see how good your dragon slaying skills are." Two of the five headed dragon open up their mouths and blast a ball of energy magic at Wendy. She dodges the attack but is sent flying through the air from the shockwave of the explosions. The middle dragon head opens up its mouth and fire an energy beam at Wendy's direction. She barely dodges the blast.

Erza watches Wendy and Rei's fight in the distance. Erza has worried look on her face; she mumbles to herself, "Wendy…you have to be strong. Please." "That won't help and you know it" said Korro with a disgusted look on his face. Korro looks straight at Erza and says, "Do you see what Wendy is up against. Out of the other 8 opponents from your guild she is the weakest. She is only useful with healing magic, plus Rei's last resort is one not to take lightly. It's basically ten times Wendy's size; so where are you getting any confidence of Wendy beating her?" Erza still staring at the battle responds, "She is my friend, that's how. No matter the odds, no matter the opponent I will be by her side because she is my friend. My belief in her gives me the confidence of her beating Rei." Korro with a shock look on his face slowly looks at the battle between Rei and Wendy.

As the creature fires more its energy blasts Wendy dodges as fast as she can. She thinks to herself, "Theirs got to be something that I can do but what?" She analyzes the creature, she looks around the heads and thinks, "That's it!" "Alright Rei, now it's my turn! Fast win that run the heaven…Vernier!" Wendy speed increase, the creature is having a hard time keeping up with her. Rei screams, "Slow down you brat! Don't you know when to quit!" While Wendy is running she chants, "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven…Arms!" Now Wendy's arms are lit with the spell. Rei see's the spell and says, "Don't think that won't work, you pulled that move the last time. Plus, it won't work; this dragon's body is tough. There's no way your attack can damage it." Wendy responds, "Don't underestimate me. Alright, Ile Arms!" Her arms light up again; her Vernier spell wears off. She jumps into the air and yells, "I got you! Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" The blast of wind comes rushing towards the creature, Rei notices something different with the attack though, "What the…the wind feels more intense than the last time she used it." The wind slices the middle head of the dragon, the head howls in pain and starts to fall off the body. As it's falling to the ground it starts to disintegrate into thin air; once it hit the ground it full disappeared.

Erza yells, "There you go Wendy! You got this!" Korro in shock tries to comprehend what just happened. "Incredible, she doubled the power of her arms so that attack of hers can slice one of the heads off. She realized the body is incredibly tough, unfortunately the base of the neck is Rei's weakest spot on her dragon." Korro looks at the dragon and says, "So Rei, what are you going to do now?"

Rei in shock says, "What…no one has ever defeated one of the five heads…this is outrageous. You're going to pay for it now brat!" Wendy notices that the 4 heads start to move towards the empty spot of the last dragon head. The bump on the body that belonged to the middle head dragon disappears; the 4 other dragon heads finish moving and are ready to battle. One of the dragon heads opens its mouth and says, "Well Wendy congratulations; you defeated one of the dragon heads. However, when that happens the other remaining dragon heads divide the power amongst themselves from the missing dragon." Wendy in shock runs around the battlefield thinking of a plan. Wendy see's one of the mouths open up and fire an energy blast at her. She dodges the attack, but the explosion causes some damage to her leg. She thinks to herself, "This is bad, if I keep this up she'll blow me to bits." Wendy thinks of a last second plan, "Wait a minute, if I try sky dragon roar. Yes, it might just work."

"Alright Wendy, I'm going to give you an easier attack. Let's see if you can truly handle it." "I'm more than capable!" yelled Wendy. "Energy Bomb!" The 2nd dragon head opens up its mouth and creates this big, bright ball of energy and launches it towards Wendy. Wendy yells, "Sky Dragon Roar!" Sky Dragon Roar hits the bomb; Rei in shock yells, "What are you doing!" Wendy thinks, "I got to give it more force." The dragon roar attack and the energy bomb are in a deadlock tie, until the bomb starts moving backwards and is sent flying back at the dragon. "What! Impossible!" The bomb hits the dragon back at the heads and a massive explosion engulfs the four dragon heads. As the smoke clears the dragon heads start to evaporate; Wendy yells, "I did it! I defeated the dragon!" Erza yells, "There you go Wendy! I knew you could do it!" Korro in shock thinks, "Impossible, no one has ever defeated one of our last resorts. Did Rei get cocky in the end…or is she just that powerful?"

Wendy turns to see if the barrier went down, but it is still up. "What? I won, why am I still in here?" "Because I'm not done yet." Wendy turns and sees Rei bruised and battered still standing, "This fight isn't done yet, you got lucky. I'll make sure to send you flying." Wendy walks over and says, "Give up, you're severely injured and your low on magic." "No, I will end you!" Rei goes running towards Wendy, Wendy with no effort kicks Rei across the face sending her falling to the ground and knocking her out. The barrier starts to collapse; Wendy falls to the ground exhausted and says to herself, "Looks like I'm not that weak."

Korro looks at Erza and says, "Well this was unexpected, never thought one of your own could beat us. I'll retrieve Rei after the fights are done and heal her wounds. We'll need her for the destruction of Fairy Tail." Erza stares at Korro and says, "I'll make sure your guild won't lay a single hand on the guild hall, you hear me." Korro looks over to the next battlefield, "I wonder how X and Grey are doing?"

X and Grey are battling; Grey yells, "Ice Make Arrows!" X yells, "Ice Make Wall!" The arrows collide into the wall; the wall and the arrows shatter. X looks over at Rei's battlefield and says, "You're kidding me, the weakest link out of you eight has defeated Rei. Well then, I'll make sure to avenge her by killing you Grey Fullbuster." Grey responds, "You still haven't answer my question, what do you have against Ur?" X responds, "None of your business. All you have to know is once you are dead I will hunt down Lyon Vastia and kill him. Then there will be nothing left of Ur's existence."


End file.
